Star Wars: Alternaty
by GarthVader
Summary: What if Padme died in ATOC by the Kohouns the poisonous centipedes


Star Wars II

Attack of the Clones: Alternity

19-year-old Anakin Skywalker breathed heavily on the elevator heading up to the Senator of Naboo's chambers. Anakin hadn't seen Padme since she was a queen - at the time of the Blockade of Naboo. That was ten years ago. Now, standing next to his Master in the elevator, he was sweating, and it wasn't the Coruscanti heat.  
"You seem a little on edge, Anakin" Obi-wan observed. Anakin looked at him.

"Not at all," He denied expertly, but not expertly enough to the keen senses of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of Gundarks" Obi-wan told him. Anakin chuckled.

"You fell in to that Nightmare, master, and I rescued you, remember?"

"Oh, right" Anakin and Obi-wan shared a laugh. "Relax, your nervous".

"I haven't seen her in ten years master" Anakin replied. Obi-wan eyed him suspiciously but wasn't sure of what he sensed.

"Anakin, you know you aren't to become attached." Obi-wan admonished. "Jedi are not supposed to fall in love, as that is what I sense in your nervousness. Relax. Remember, she is under our protection."

"It's not that Master...I've had visions...of her dying. Soon. The detail's are not clear, but it lingers over the atmosphere here." Anakin replied "And yes, I admit I'm nervous at seeing her."

Obi-wan had to ponder this for a little bit. He knew the boy was having dreams - nightmares - of his mother. He hadn't brought it up to the council yet, as he figured that Windu and Yoda would again tell him that is why it is dangerous to train Skywalker. He was too close to his mother. But now he was having dreams of the death of Padme.

"Anakin, it is probably your nerves taking hold of you. Relax. And maybe, even we being here will be enough to stop your vision from becoming true." Obi-wan told him. Obi-wan trusted Anakin, and knew Anakin wouldn't lie about having what he thought was a vision. He hoped he had satisfied Anakin with his answer.

"Yes, Master, you're probably right. My mind could be playing tricks on me because of these assassination attempts on her life." Anakin replied. Finally the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Obi! Obi! Obi! Mesa sooo smilen to seein yousa.  
Wahooooo!" The screeching vocals of the bumbling Jar-Jar said.

_And my blue light saber severs the neck of the idiotic gungan _Anakin thought, evilly.

"Anakin! I can't believe you would even think that! Let's go see our charge", Obi-wan chided but slightly chuckled.

"Sorry, Master, yes, master". The two Jedi followed the gungan towards the main anti-chamber of the Republica 500 apartment.

"Lookie, Lookie, senator, disa Jedi arriven." He motioned to a young woman standing with her back to the Jedi. She turned around, and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, M'Lady", Obi-wan bowed. Padme smiled richly at the young man who had once been trained by a reckless Jedi – Qui-Gon Jinn.

"It has been far too long Master Kenobi," Padme replied. Her eyes went to the man behind Obi-wan. No, It can't be, she thought.

"Annie?" The man's eyes confirmed it "My goodness, you've grown."

Anakin beamed, his smile growing.

"So have you... grown more beautiful, I mean... and much shorter... for a Senator, I mean." Anakin stumbled. Obi-wan shook his head, captain Typho rolled his eyes.

"Oh Annie, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." Then she tuned and walked away, though in her mind she always remembered Anakin's first question for her ten years prior '_Are you an Angel?'_. Obi-wan stepped forward, taking the initiative.

"Our presence will be invisible, M'Lady, I can assure you." The group sat down and discussed matters, with a stern chiding from Obi wan to Anakin about not overstepping his boundaries. Eventually Padme retired for the night.

As the night drew on, Anakin and Padme set up a security trap for that night, just in case. Obi-wan did not approve when he discovered it, but calmed down when he found out it was Padme who suggested it.

Finally, Obi-wan sensed it again – Anakin's unease, but this time it had shifted. To his mother.

"You look tired." Obi-wan told his Padawan. Anakin didn't turn around on the balcony.

"I don't sleep well anymore" Anakin replied. Obi-wan gave him a sympathetic look.

"Because of your mother?" Obi-Wan asked, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know why I keep dreaming about her now. I'd much rather be dreaming of Padme, and good dreams, not the ones I've been having of late." Anakin replied, instantly regretting it. _Here it comes._

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin, they betray you. You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order... a commitment not easily broken... and don't forget she's a politician. They are not to be trusted. However, your dreams of Padme – the nightmares, the visions, could all be fictitious playings of the mind." Obi-wan replied. Anakin breathed. He was proud to be Obi-Wan's apprentice – he always was fatherly to him.

"I know master. But she's not like normal politicians you know. I think she has a strong head on her shoulders. I think she can do good for the galaxy." Anakin replied.

"As people feel about the Supreme Chancellor. There is something not right about him, something fishy." Obi-wan mumbled, half to himself.

"I think the Chancellor is a good man. Honest, caring, intelligent. And…" Anakin stopped and looked behind him.

"I felt it too." Obi-wan replied. Both Jedi ran off to the senator's bed chambers to find her thrashing about. Anakin's expert saber play took the creatures off the neck of Padme, but it was too late. They had bitten her. Obi-Wan recognized the creatures instantly.

"SITH SPIT!" Obi-wan cried. Then he noticed the Droid. "Anakin, grab a speeder. There is nothing we can do for her"

"Master!" Anakin cried.

"They are Kouhuns – She's already dead. The spasms are the poison in her blood. We're too late. We have to find who did this." A tear came to obi-wans eyes but he crashed through the glass and grabbed on to the droid. Anakin tore out of the room. The handmaiden ran in as he ran out.

"M'Lady?" she cried. Anakin could not find a way to tell her, so he gave her a sad, silent look and ran out. The last thing he heard from behind him was Sabe crying.


End file.
